Rule 15 Why red alert should never watch the Ring
by Prime's sparkling
Summary: A bit of humour based on my other story survival to nest base


Authors notes: for those who don't know this is a once off on my story survival guide to nest base. i do not own transformers if i did wheeljack would not have died. And Jazz.

* * *

Rule 15: do not ever let Red-alert watch 'The ring.'

Life at the DC base could have all been described as two words, an adventure. Yep, an adventure, for life at the base was always busy with the type of things that would have had most normal people locked away in mental home by the end of the second day of their stays. But this was a fact that Billy Pax Rogers had long since adapted to and accepted. Orionally, the movie night hadn't really meant to fall into their usual, he and his twin had been bored and longed to see a movie to get some normality into their lives. So they had "Borrowed" the old television that had once been used in the rec. room and settled down with the rest of the group of techno-organics after a brief argument over what they were going to watch. Each armed with a small box of popcorn (because Ratchet the Hatchet would have their arfts if he found them with large ones), they lay down on the mattresses they had taken from their rooms and watched as the movie started. It was a horror but none of them could have cared less as then watched with a board fashion as people were slaughtered by a dead girl climbing out of the TV.

They jumped when the door to their hideout opened and a familiar red Autobot marched into the room. Red-Alert crossed his arms over his chest in an annoyed way and stared down at the eleven teens settled in front of the small screen that they had stolen from the security room. Again.

"What are you brats doing this time?" Red-Alert asked and Billy pushed his way onto his knees.

"Watching a movie called the Ring," Jessie yawned getting onto his feet when the bot grabbed the screen, video-machine and all and made his way out the door.

"I shall analyze this so called movie and see for myself," the bot snorted arrogantly and added, "for all we know you are working for the Decepticons!"

The left the room in a huff making the children wonder what exactly happened.

The next day it disappeared. Literally. Any video that had in or even mentioned a ring or rings all together were destroyed somehow. It left everyone confused and in Lennox's case really angry because whoever was destroying the taps had ruined the spare tape that he kept on base of his and his wife's wedding day. The kids however figured it out by themselves.

Bella ran into the room where Jessie and Jacky sat doing their homework drawing their attention away from the essays in front of them.

"How would you boys like to prank Red-alert?" She asked and both boys nodded emphusiasticly, before Bella pulled out a laptop from behind her back, "so here's what I want to do…"

* * *

Later that day

Red alert sat rigid in his chair watching almost frighteningly at the screens in front of him. Bumblebee, Jazz and Sideswipe were also in the room sitting their shifts, but they did nothing to ease his already aching processer. He had been up the entire night patrolling the base and as he noted in his report, which he knew Prowl would read soon, had destroyed and stopped any threat that he had found. He did not understand how it was possible for such evil things in the world, but he was going to do his best to stop it, even if his processor glitched or worse. He drew his gaze away from the security cameras when his main hub beeped indicating that he had a message. Opening it, his optics widened in horror as the video clip shown in the movie he had confiscated from the pit-spawned techno-organics who seemed it was funny to drive his processor to a crash, played across the screen. Quickly he shut it off, and vented deeply to calm his raging spark. The three bots on duty gave him funny looks but then shook it off and settled back to their businesses again. Red-alert continued to vent until he calmed down somewhat and sat back in his seat. He was probably just being paranoid, he was known for it after all. He continued to think that until an unknown called pinged his com.

"Who is this?" he asked warily.

"You have seven days left to live." A raspy voice rasped out before the line went dead. Red-alert was silent for three seconds before he realized what the call was about. His scream was heard through out the base and reached the ears of eleven smiling teens, before his processor shut off and caused him to glitch.


End file.
